


jsab-crossover-hell: the chatfic

by The_Nightshade_Serpent



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Jokes, Memes, behold a chat fic, chaos incarnate, concept likes to rename people to things that will piss them off, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nightshade_Serpent/pseuds/The_Nightshade_Serpent
Summary: Basically, the JSAB crossover hell cast all gets shoved into a group-chatNobody knows why or how, but they’re just rolling with it.shenanigans ensue and honestly im just winging this as im going, no plot in mind, just the cast in a group chatrated teen for swearing(yea this kinda... requires some context to really understand whats going on)Discord: https://discord.gg/eYSmXHyBlog: https://jsab-crossover-hell.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

C̷͞ ̸O̷̧͟ ̛N̡͏ ̷͝C̴ ͠E͡ ̴̶P̶͝ ̴͝T̷̷̢ has started [jsab-crossover-hell chat]

C̷͞ ̸O̷̧͟ ̛N̡͏ ̷͝C̴ ͠E͡ ̴̶P̶͝ ̴͝T̷̷̢ has created [General Channel]

C̷͞ ̸O̷̧͟ ̛N̡͏ ̷͝C̴ ͠E͡ ̴̶P̶͝ ̴͝T̷̷̢ has added [everyone]

\------------ General Channel --------------

[everyone] is online

[everyone] reacted with confusion at this sudden new thing

  


Vorepede: adsgfdhdfnhmhshdsffffffffffffffffffff

PK: !!!!!!????!!!!! 

PK: VOREPEDE HAS A PHONE!!!????? 

Centiblix: ok who the fuck gave vorepede a phone

Lycan: what is a fuck

Barracuda: @Lycan don’t say it its a bad word

Scene: gasgdkmgsfflgdf 

Lycan: why did centiblix say it if its bad word

Anni: because hes a bad person

Centiblix: fuck off body-stealer

Anni: make me @Centiblix

Omen: No swearing when there are children here

Scene: Bae you know that it’s impossible for some of us not to swear

Omen: I AM NOT YOUR BAE

Anni: oooo drama!

Omen: shut up you centipede bastard

Centiblix: body-stealing centipede bastard

Anni: that was ONE time dad

Centiblix: I AM NOT YOUR DAD 

Princey: i think that we’re going to need multiple channels for this chaos. 

Centiblix: no shit sherlock

Ears+CTM: Centiblix stop swearing.

Centiblix: no

PK: what is a swear

Frill: bae no

Centiblix: you are a fuckin dumbass

Frill: Centi stop

Anni: We need a channel for the children.

Ears+CTM: I agree

Centiblix: fuck off body-stealer

Anni: no

Vorepede: sadffffffffffffffffffffffghfffffffffffhhs

Anni: damn vorepedes got shit typing

PK: sdgfdshdhsaghsdjghh im dying

Scene: gdgdgdfgdgdffsgdhgsfasg 

Scene: this is fukin HILARIOUS

Centiblix: fuck you

Scene: sorry i got a bf. And then other bf. 

Scene: either way, im taken bro

PK: same here

Scene: aaaaayyyyy

Centiblix: fuck yall im leaving

[centibix] is offline

Anni: dad’s gone lets go off the shits and have a party

Omen: no

Anni: ur not my dad

Scene: yES

Scene: dfhddyhjhshdgh

Omen: no parties

Scene: YES PARTIES

Aura: as long as you dont cause the apocalypse from the party again im fine with it

Frill: . . .

Frill: aGAIN???

Frill: @Omen @Scene @Aura EXPLAIN

Scene: Party so good apocalypse happened

Aura: Scene started the apocalypse due to partying too hard

Omen: a certain _ someone _ caused the goddamn apocalypse

Scene: ur just salty bc you werent invited

Omen: fuck you

Scene: plz do ;)

Aura: Omen is gagging now

Scene: lmao

Frill: ok thanks for the help

Princey: this entire chat is a shitstorm

Ears+CTM: I must agree. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Children Squad

\------------ the childe squad --------------

C̷͞ ̸O̷̧͟ ̛N̡͏ ̷͝C̴ ͠E͡ ̴̶P̶͝ ̴͝T̷̷̢ has created [the childe squad]

C̷͞ ̸O̷̧͟ ̛N̡͏ ̷͝C̴ ͠E͡ ̴̶P̶͝ ̴͝T̷̷̢ has added [the children]

[Anni] is online

[Lycan] is online

[Ward] is online

[Risk] is online

[Note] is online

[Dmi/Pe’nt] is online

[Yann/Sq’en] is online

[Krish/Ye’tr] is online

[Dafnea/C’rc] is online

[Blueberry] is online

[Melon] is online

Dmi/Pe’nt: what

Yann/Sq’en: yellow

Krish/Ye’tr: :0 

Dafnea/C’rc: uh

Dafnea/C’rc: hey

Blueberry: hey fam

Melon: who made this??

Anni: whats up fellow children

Blueberry: eeeeyyyyy

Lycan: I like fish   


Ward: hey

Risk: yO WASSUP

Note: y’ellow

Anni: does anyone kno how 2 change names?

Lycan: ???

Ward: no

Note: no??? 

Dmi/Pe’nt: if we knew we would’ve changed our names already

Risk: I think it’s something that has nick in it

Anni: k thanks

Anni: nick Centi-son

Anni: /nic k Centi-son

Risk: lol

Anni: shut the hell your mouth

[Anni] has been renamed to [Centi-Son]

Centi-Son: Hell yea.

Risk: NIIIIICE

Ward: ???

Note: o! You did it!

Centi-Son: its /nick [whoevers name you want to change] to [name you want to change it to]

Risk: nice imma do something

Dmi/Pe’nt: ok everyone, time to shorten our names.    


Ward: what are you doing   


Note: Risk, what are you doing?

[Risk] has been renamed to [Cunt]

[Dmi/Pe’nt] has been renamed to [Dmi]

[Yann/Sq’en] has been renamed to [Yann]

[Krish/Ye’tr] has been renamed to [Krish]

[Dafnea/C’rc] has been renamed to [Dafnea]

Cunt: hell yea   


Centi-Son: scdfdgdsthdghggs   


Note: Risk what the heck

Cunt: shut up   


Ward: of course you chose a swear as a name,   


Lycan: ????

Lycan: what is a cunt   


Cunt: oh my god

Centi-Son: you sweet summer child

Yann: im fughfdging cryin theyre so pure

Dafnea: can we not have sweats in here please

Dafnea: *swears

Cunt: SWEATS

Yann: SWEATS

Krish: SWEATS

Dmi: typo?   


Dafnea: yea

Ward: Risk please change your name.   


Note: yes, please do. For the sweet summer child.    


Cunt: ok fine   
  


[Cunt] has been renamed to [Lil Shite]

[Lycan] has been renamed to [Pure Bapy]

Pure Bapy: ?   


Lil Shite: behold   


Centi-Son: nice 

Ward: that’s slightly better. It can stay

Lil Shite: nICE

Note: at least its not a swear. 

Blueberry: Lycan is the purest child i have seen. I would die for them

Pure Bapy: ???

Centi-Son: you will

Blueberry: eeeeyyy

Melon: oh god theres two of them now

Lil shite: o?

Lil Shite: two of what?

[blueberry] has been renamed to [memelord69]

Memelord69: eeeey fellow meme fam

Melon: please stop

Memelord69: perish

centi-Son: perish

Centi-son: aaaayyyyyy

Memelord69: aaaaaayyyyy

Lil shite: OH

Melon: guys p l e a s e

Ward: I have the sudden overwhelming urge to get away from this. 

Note: me too honestly

Melon: i am getting out of here before it’s too late

[Melon] is offline

Ward: ?

Note: ?

Centi-Son: coward   


Memelord69: indeed

Pure Bapy: ?????

Dmi: I am afraid

Yann: coward   


Dafnea: what is even going on

Yann: meme

Centi-son: meme

Memelord69: meme

Memelord69: aaaaayyyyy

Krish: oh god no

Krish: yann i swear to god stop before I take a blaster to you

Yann: alright fine. No more memes

Centi-Son: aw man

Memelord69: creeper

Centi-son: what

Memelord69: do you not know what that is?

Centi-son: no. different universes remember?

Memelord69: o shite u rite

Yann: yo Blueberry, you gonna change your name?

Memelord69: yea

[memelord69] has been renamed to [Blu]

Blu: yeet

Centi-son: nice. 

[Krish] is offline

Blu: should I b afraid

Yann: theyre prob just getting off to do something

Centi-son: can we get a f in the chat for blu’s old name   


Centi-son: F

Yann: F

Blu: F

Dmi: i don’t know whats going on

[Dmi] is offline

Blu: they always like that?

Yann: yea

Pure Bapy: what is a meme

Blu: we’ll tell you later. 

Pure Bapy: ok????


	3. Chapter 3: the saga of Centi-Dad part 1

\------------ General Channel --------------

[Centiblix] is online

[bioweapon] is online

[Centi-Son] is online

[Princey] is online

Centiblix: ?

Centiblix: who the fuck is Centi-Son

Centi-son: tis I, anni, your child

Centiblix: I AM NOT YOUR DAD

Princey: well TECHNICALLY…

Centiblix: shut the hell your mouth

Bioweapon: wgsrhdg

C̷͞ ̸O̷̧͟ ̛N̡͏ ̷͝C̴ ͠E͡ ̴̶P̶͝ ̴͝T̷̷̢ has renamed [Centiblix] to [Centi-Dad]

Centi-Dad: wh

Centi-Son: efSARGHRJDGSGFGDJGfdsgF

Centi-son: OH MY GOD IM DYING

Centi-Dad: whO THE FUCJ CHANGED MY FUCKIGNF NAME

Princey: lmao

Bioweapon lpol

Bioweapon: lol

Princey: this is great, hold on

Centi-Dad: don’t you fuckin dare

Princey: @Scene yo man i dont like you but this is HILARIOUS

Centi-Dad: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU

[Scene] is online

Scene: oh my fughfknhjgsknskdhfgkjh

Princey: I know right?

Centi-Dad: WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKING SHITS CHANGED MY FUCKING NAME

Scene: not me lol

Princey: wasn’t me

Centi-Son: It wasn’t me either

Bioweapon: ????

Centi-Dad: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU CHANGE NAMES

Centi-Son: ,/nick [whoevers name you want to change] to [name you want to change it to]

Centi-dad: ,/nick [Centi-Dad] to [Centiblix]

Centi-Dad: what the fuck it isnt working

Centi-son: you gotta remove the comma first dad

Centi-Dad: I AM NOT YOUR DAD

Scene: suuuure you arent

Princey: TECHNICALLY you are Centi-Son’s dad

Centi-Dad: SHUT THE HELL YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS

[Centi-Dad] has been renamed to [Centiblix]

Scene: hold up i got an idea

Centi-Son: should i be afraid

[Centiblix] has been renamed to [fucking pissed]

Scene: behold

Princey: hsgdfjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjgh

Princey: i just dropped my fucking phone because of you

Fucking pissed: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU

Scene: join the club, and sorry man

Princey: I get first crack at him

Scene: Princey gets first shot

Centi-son: lmao

Centi-Son: please dont kill Scene i like him

Scene: yes, please dont kill me i have two boyfriends and three kids

Princey: I will spare you because Aura is nice & i dont want to upset them

Fucking pissed: DONT THINK THAT THAT WILL FUCKING STOP ME FROM TEARING YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF

Scene: WELP, looks like i gotta hide for a lil bit lmao

[Scene] is offline

[fucking pissed] is offline

Centi-Son: someones gonna die

Princey: yea prob

Bioweapon: why everyone provoking

Princey: oh, so you CAN type.

Bioweapon: not well, yes

Princey: the way you type makes you sound kinda stupid

Centi-Son: be nice Princey. The guys prob just learned how to type.

Princey: no


	4. Chapter 4: The Scarf Protection Agency

\------------ General Channel --------------

[Ears+CTM] is online

Ears+CTM: We need a scarf protection squad

[Aura is online]

[Scene is online]

[Frill] is online

[PK] is online

[Penta] is online

[Tri] is online

[Circle] is online

[Lylan] is online

[Steam] is online

[Whirr] is online

Aura: they’re so full of anxiety and pain… what happened to them

Scene: I agree ears(?) ur ears right

Ears+CTM: Yes, I am Ears.

Circle: they need to be protected

Lylan: yES

PK: ?

Frill: you do not want to know what happened, trust me.

Aura: that’s only making me want to know MORE frill

Penta: you really dont.

Tri: it was very traumatic so you’re gonna have to go to them first

Circle: does anyone know how to make another channel on this, because we really should have a ‘Scarf protecc squad’ one

Tri: that name is glorious

Lylan: I am all for this

PK: what are yall talking about

Frill: Setting up a protection squad for Scarf

Steam: they need it

Whirr: yes they do

PK: a

PK: where do i sign up

Scene: ^^^^^

Ears+CTM: ok petition for there to be a ‘scarf protecc squad’? Whoever wants to join, say ‘Y’

PK: Y

Scene: Y

Tri: Y

Circle: Y

Frill: Y x2

Penta: Y

Whirr: Y

Steam: Y

Lylan: Y

Ears+CTM: ok CTM just said Y, and I am all for it. 

Tri: IT IS OFFICIAL

Lylan: I call dibs on making the pins

Aura: May I help you with that?

Scene: yo can I try to help too?

Lylan: uh

Lylan: sure

Lylan: im v awkward and nervous outside of the internet tho sdsagsnkjfgnkfjasgfsgdh

Scene: U N D E R S T A N D A B L E

Aura: that’s fine ^^

Scene: o god ur so adorable Aura

Scene: i am going to smooch you so hard

Tri: ew

Frill: Tri you’ve seen me and PK kiss before.

Tri: its still EW tho

PK: why is kissing ew

Penta: its a tri thing

Circle: its a tri thing

Ears+CTM: CTM is gagging

Frill: lol   


Ears+CTM: thank you ill finally get some quiet

Scene: ur welcome

[blu] is online

Blu: what did i just walk into

Frill: the setting up of the SPS or ‘Scarf protecc squad’

Blu: scarf as in the cube w/ anxiety and the scarf?

Penta: yes

Tri: ye

Blu: where the hell do I sign up

Lylan: I can make a sign up sheet too

Steam: dont push yourself Ly, only do what makes you comfortable

Lylan: I’m comfortable with making the signup sheet

Whirr: Nice! ^^

Blu: yo can we like… tag our buddies who would prob join in the squad or

Tri: I was wondering that too

Ears+CTM: go on ahead

Tri: alright then

Tri: @Joke @Yann YO

Blu: @Joke @Cl @Ash hey fam 

[Joke] is online

[Yann] is online

[Cl] is online

[Ash] is online

Joke: yo what is this

Tri: we gathering recruits for the SPS

Cl: wig

Ash: wack

Blu: do yall wish to join the ‘Scarf Protecc Squad’

Cl: scarf is…?

Ash: the cube with the scarf and anxiety

Tri: yea

Joke: i’m in. I’ll see if I can get anni in too

Cl: pardon my french but, WHERE THE FUCK DO I SIGN UP

Ash: HELL YEA I WANNA JOIN

Joke: @Centi-Son hey do you wanna join the scarf protection squad

[Centi-Son] is online

Centi-Son: whats going on

Centi-son: a

Centi-son: i’ll join. 

Joke: hELL YEA

\------------ The Scarf Protection Agency (SPA) --------------

C̷͞ ̸O̷̧͟ ̛N̡͏ ̷͝C̴ ͠E͡ ̴̶P̶͝ ̴͝T̷̷̢ has created [The Scarf Protection Agency (SPA)]

C̷͞ ̸O̷̧͟ ̛N̡͏ ̷͝C̴ ͠E͡ ̴̶P̶͝ ̴͝T̷̷̢ has added [the SPA members so far]

[Centi-Son] is online

[Joke] is online

[Yann] is online

[Cl] is online

[Ash] is online

[Aura] is online

[Scene is online]

[Frill] is online

[PK] is online

[Penta] is online

[Tri] is online

[Circle] is online

[Lylan] is online

[Steam] is online

[Whirr] is online

[Ears+CTM] is online

Frill: ok am i the only one weirded out by these channels just… appearing

Yann: i kinda am

Frill: wait does this entire chat thing even have a admin

Penta: do chats need admins?

Frill: yes. Yes they do. And we dont have one.

Aura: weird

Scene: this chats admin is a ghosy ayy lmao

Circle: w

Scene: *ghost

Circle: what

Yann: what

Ears+CTM: what

Tri: eh who cares, let’s gET THIS PARTY STARTED

Tri: FIRST ORDER OF BUISNESS:

[Penta] has been renamed to [Panta]

Panta: i am going to hit you

Tri: eeeeyyyy

Joke: sdfdhgsjfghdgsdhfmghdg

Scene: you cant tell but im dying

Scene: @Aura if I die, you get my guitar set 

Scene: also flip off Omen for me

Joke: sdfdhgshgsgh

Tri: egheghegehgeheghegehgehge lmaoooo

Frill: wtf i heard that in my head

Frill: what is this sorcery

PK: P A N T A

Tri: yes

Aura: alright

Aura: you’re not going to die though

Aura: I wont allow it

Scene: ayyy thanks bae

Panta: i’m changing my name

PK: no plz dont

Tri: no dont 

Joke: KEEP IT

Panta: if i have to keep it, everyone else has to get a dumbass nickname

Ears+CTM: you dont have to keep it if you dont want to

Tri: I will literally pay you to keep that nickname

Joke: same

Blu: same

Panta: how much we talking here

Tri: i have 3$

Joke: I will not prank you for a month

Blu: i have 5$ and a couple sticks of gum

Panta: I accept. Give me the said items at thr earliest convenience.

Panta: *the

Joke: T R A N S A C T I O N C O M P L E T E

Tri: yay!

Frill: ok hold on a moment I gotta do something

[PK] has been renamed to [King Dumbass]

[Frill] has been renamed to [KD’s Bae]

KD’s Bae: I am content now

King Dumbass: ye

Tri: sfdgndshdgsdnhgshfgs

Joke: awegehgggggggggjryath

Scene: oml im dying again

King Dumbass: ?

KD’s Bae: they’re laughing at your nickname bc they find it amusing

King Dumbass: a

King Dumbass: ok

Aura: hold on let me add the children

Scene: alright

Aura: @Note @Ward @Lil Shite

Aura: also risk dear, please change your name

[Note] has joined

[Note] is online

[Ward] has joined

[Ward] is online

[Lil Shite] has joined

[Lil Shite] is online

Lil Shite: awww i like this name

Aura: either you change it or I do

Scene: hello my gaylings

Ward: w

Lil Shite: ASDGSFDHGNFSHDFGAHSN

Ward: what

Note: what

Aura: really scene?

KD’s Bae: im crying because its so adorable

Scene: hold up i gotta do something

[Lil Shite] has been renamed to [Gayling 1]

[Note] has been renamed to [Gayling 2]

[Ward] has been renamed to [Gayling 3]

[Scene] has been renamed to [The Gayfather]

The Gayfather: behold

Gayling 1: fdsgdsgsadsgdffg

Gayling 2: oh

Gayling 1: I LOVE THIS

The Gayfather: i think i accidentally killed aura from laughter

Gayling 3: wHAT

Gayling 1: oh oof and F

Gayling 1: i shall go to your funeral

Gayling 2: should i be concerned

Aura: i am not dead yet, i just had to put down my phone before i dropped it from laughter

The Gayfather: THANK THE TREEANGLE

The Gayfather: im lobve you bae <3 <3

Aura: you too <3

Gayling 1: *gagging from fluff*

Gayling 3: stop being overdramatic 

Gayling 2: does this make square dad and cat dad gayfathers too?

The Gayfather: sddhggshdghgshdgsdwetehjyrhgsdfadsgfdbn

The Gayfather: that is perfect

Aura: Well, note isn’t wrong

Centi-Son: @Gayling 1 gee how come you’re allowed to have THREE dads?

Gayling 1: I was too much of a chaotic force of nature to be able to be restrained by only one dad

Aura: to be fair, Scene isn’t that much of a restraint

The Gayfather: you wound me love,  ** _wound me_ **

Aura: you literally once picked up a handful of worms when it was raining, said ‘earth spaghetti’ and then ate them

KD’s Bae: oh same, only with PK and he didnt call it anything, and it wasnt raining

KD’s Bae: he just picked some worms off the ground and ate them

The Gayfather: sgfsgdhfgsfghdgsf

King Dumbass: worms tasty :)

The Gayfather: they taste like dirt y r they tasty

KD’s Bae: PK has no sense of taste and once willingly ate all of one of Tri’s absolutely C U R S E D^™ pizzas. 

The Gayfather: w

The Gayfather: hE ACTUALLY ATE ONE OF THOSE!!!?????

KD’s Bae: yes

Tri: y yall like that they’re good

KD’s Bae: NO THEY AINT


	5. Chapter 5: o shit where tf did the angst come from

\------------ General Channel --------------

[KD’s Bae] is online

KD’s Bae: @y’all out of curiosity, how many of you are in relationships?

[king dumbass] is online

[fucking pissed] is online

[Ears+CTM] is online

[Princey] is online

[Centi-Son] is online

[Bioweapon] is online

[Omen] is online

[Aura] is online

[The Gayfather] is online

Bioweapon: has not have ship ever

Princey: its... complicated

Fucking pissed: never had one, not interested in one

King Dumbass: ur me bae <3

Omen: Taken

Aura: taken

The Gayfather: got meself sum mighty fine baes ;)

Omen: you are on thin fucking ice

Aura: Omen no, dont fight him

Ears+CTM: none of my shapesquad are in relationships, and i’m not either. Unless you count CTM. 

Centi-Son: only relationship i have is the one that im trying to have with my dad

Fucking pissed: i’m not your dad you body-stealing parisite

Fucking pissed: AND DONT EVEN START PRINCEY I CAN SEE YOUR TYPING THING AT THE BOTTOM

Aura: speaking on Princey, what do you mean by ‘its complicated’?

Princey: . . .

Princey: its… personal

Aura: understandable, and if you dont want to talk about it, that’s ok

Princey: no I gotta get this off my chest somehow… just not to… everyone…

Fucking pissed: what the hell do you mean by that

Princey: ITS NONE OF Y O U R GODDAMN BUSNIESS YOU GIANT CENTIPEDE

Fucking pissed: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLINGA CENTIPEDE YOU ROYAL PRICK

Princey: what. The. fuck. Did. you. Just. call. Me.

Fucking pissed: A ROYAL PRICK BECAUSE YOURE A FUCKING PRICK

[Princey] is offline

Aura: oh no

The Gayfather: o shit

The Gayfather: @fucking pissed YOU DONE FUCKED UP

The Gayfather: & YOU DONE FUCKED UP G O O D

Fucking pissed: what

Fucking pissed: why

Aura: well

The Gayfather: calling princey a royal pisses him off to the point of violence for some reason

The Gayfather: so yea, enjoy the pissed of princey yeeting himself at you bc you pissed him off

Aura: yeah, that. 

Fucking pissed: ????

Centi-Son: like when you get called ‘centipede’ but for princey its ‘royal’

Fucking pissed: oh f UCK OH SHIT

[fucking pissed] is offline

Centi-Son: I think i got to him

Aura: yes. Yes you did

The Gayfather: can we get a F in the chat for our pissed off centi-friend

Centi-Son: F

Omen: am i needed to break up a fight

THe Gayfather: eh prob not. 

Aura: I don’t think so, they can both handle themselves. 

Centi-son: i hope dad survives through this

Aura: he will, dont worry about it

Centi-son: thanks

Centi-son: also can i come over for a hug

Centi-son: i kinda want it and everyone else is busy rn

Aura: sure

KD’s Bae: Fluff therapy is also a option. 

King Dumbass: me fluff somft

KD’s Bae: yes, yes it is.

Centi-Son: thanks yall

[Centi-Son] is offline

[Aura] is offline

Omen: I am going to kill him

The Gayfather: no killing the centi-bitch no matter how much we want too

Omen: why the fuck does he treat anni like that

Ears+CTM: trauma most likely

Ears+CTM: Anni’s basically a living trigger for the whole… annihilate thing that happened

THe Gayfather: is that also the reason why centiblix refers to him as ‘Body-stealing bastard’ a lot of the time?

Ears+CTM: more or less, yeah. 

The Gayfather: oh…

Omen: what was the annihilate thing

THe Gayfather: dont tell him in here, tell him personally. So nobody else overhears/sees

Ears+CTM: got it

Ears+CTM: meet me in my room omen and i’ll tell you, but only so you don’t kill Centi.

Omen: understood

Ears+CTM: and dont tell ANYONE else. Understood?

Omen: yes

[Ears+CTM] is offline

[Omen] is offline

KD’s Bae: Well, that was… not good

King Dumbass: yes. That was not good. 

Bioweapon: agree

The Gayfather: Hopefully things get better for them

[Gayling 1] is online

Gayling 1: dad what happened

The Gayfather: uh

Gayling 1: o nvm

Gayling 1: big oof to all of them

The Gayfather: yeeeeaah…

The Gayfather: a VERY big oof/F


	6. Chapter 6: back to the shenanigans fam

\------------ General Channel --------------

[King Dumbass] is online

[Lylan] is online

[KD’s Bae] is online

[panta] is online

[tri] is online

[circle] is online

[steam] is online

[Whirr] is online

KD’s bae: the squad’s all here

Tri: eyup

Lylan: ?

Lylan: isn’t there a snake guy??

Panta: what

KD’s Bae: the guy who’s moved into the rafters and nobody can understand what he’s saying?

Lylan: yea him

Circle: is he even on this chat?

KD’s Bae: lemme check

KD’s bae: i think he’s ‘cryptic’

Lylan: yea thats him

Circle: do you know him?

Lylan: we were neighbors for a small amount of time

[vorepede] is online

Vorepede: dsaaaaaaaaaaagfhjshfadgsagdhgsru5w7jyrsh

King Dumbass: ok i am prob gonna sound dumb but who is vorepede

King dumbass: and why is he called that

Panta: i think he’s a younger version of centiblix.

King dumbass: o

KD’s Bae: *quietly* damn

Circle: so wait, centiblix USED to be vorepede, but… isn’t anymore?

KD’s Bae: he was REALLY fucked up back then wasn’t he

Vorepede: aaaaaaaaaadssssssssssssfgd

Lylan: i am feeling uncomfortable rn

[Lylan] is offline

Vorepede: fghbzdfdfdbfhbhkjs

Tri: well, he can’t type that’s for sure. 

Panta: isn’t voice-to-text a thing?

KD’s Bae: the question is; do we even WANT him to use that

Tri: good question.

King Dumbaas: no. we have one already we dont need another

Panta: thats… surprisingly wise of you PK

King Dumbass: i’m dumb, not stupid

[centi-son] is online

[vorepede] is offline

Centi-son: wassup fam

Panta: apparently vorepede is a younger version of centiblix

Tri: you have 2 whole-ass dads now anni

Centi-son: what

KD’s Bae: yea, apparently vorepede is a younger version of your dad

Centi-son: the guy who screams bloody murder if he sees eihter me or ears, and lives in the ventilation?

Tri: yea him

Centi-son: wow

Centi-son: dad was REALLY fucked up back then

[The Gayfather] is online

[Aura] is online

[Omen] is online

The Gayfather: this was a conversation that i was 100% not expecting to walk into

KD’s Bae: what were you expecting to walk into

THe Gayfather: kinky things

Aura: Scene no

Omen: what the hell scene

KD’s Bae: . . .

King dumbass: what is a kink

Tri: DONT TELL HIM

KD’s Bae: you DO NOT want to know

Panta: oh god, dont tell him

Circle: you do NOT want to know pk, trust me on this

King dumbass: ok???

[Ears+CTM] is online

Ears+CTM: ears is alseeb time to eat le cutlery

KD’s Bae: i take it that you are CTM?

Ears+CTM: yea boi

Centi-Son: hey uncle CTM

Ears+CTM: heeeey centipede nibling

KD’s Bae: this is very surreal

ears+CTM: i am eating a paper plate rn

Centi-Son: what’s it like

ears+CTM: crunchy

King Dumbass: have you ever eaten worms

ears+CTM: ye

Ears+CTM: insects too

Ears+CTM: crumchy

Tri: yo CTM what was the weirdest thing you’ve eaten

ears+CTM: a rocc

Tri: candy or

Ears+CTM: i saw stone it looked crumchy, i eat stone

Ears+CTM: me teeth hurted

KD’s Bae: that’s kinda to be expected when you eat something like that

Ears+CTM: eh

King Dumbass: we are kindred spirits

Ears+CTM: hell ye

Ears+CTM: weird food buddies

Tri: does cursed food count

Tri: bc i make/eat that all the time

Ears+CTM: i remember your pizzas

KD’s Bae: who doesn’t

Ears+CTM: they good

KD’s Bae: o god

King Dumbass: yea, they good

Ears+CTM: weird food trio

King dumbass: ye

Tri: yep

KD’s Bae: i am afraid

Tri: you should be


	7. important a/n

aight yall, im here to tell yall that im rewriting this fic

i'll still keep this one up, but it shall no longer update. 

sorry about this, but i'll get the rewriten one out soon! ^^


End file.
